<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Delight by harlot_of_oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919424">Garden of Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion'>harlot_of_oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rose Among the Briars [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Flowers, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Masturbation in Shower, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, but you don't need to read the series to enjoy this slice of spice, it wouldn't be a part of the briars series without flowers huh?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil takes matters into his own hand after having an erotic dream about you. </p><p>(Part 7.5 in the Briars series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Rose Among the Briars [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Garden of Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooo while I was writing chapter two of Flowers By The Sea, this scenario popped into my head and I just had to write it out. This happens before Part 8 of A Rose Among the Briars series, but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on here to enjoy this sexy interlude.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vergil jolts awake with a start, breathing in time with his rapid heartbeat as he blinks away the remnants of sleep. His hands feel around the bed to ground himself after having the most intense dream. Images of you flash before his eyes; your sultry gaze and bare skin cause waves of heat all over his body, coalescing down in between his wet thighs. His brow furrows in confusion for only a split second before the sudden realization hits him. He rips the blanket covering him away and stares down with a chagrin scowl at a huge wet spot in the middle of his pajama bottoms.</p><p>The air is thick with the scent of his seed, so there is no sense in denying what happened while he slumbered. Vergil stares at his crotch, silently seething at the sight of his lack of control before pushing himself off the bed with a low growl. He stalks over to the adjacent bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light as he gets the shower ready. While the hot water runs, he carefully sheds his bed clothes, noting that his thin night shirt is also soaking with sweat. He tosses the soiled clothes in the corner of the room before stepping into the shower.    </p><p>Vergil stands still for a moment under the relaxing spray of the shower, letting it wash away his seed along with some of his dignity. He berates himself for giving into the allure of his dreams like some hormonal fool as he grabs some soap and a washcloth. But that still does not stop his mind from going back over the dream in great detail, testing his resolve once more as he cleans the rest of his body.</p><p>It started out with you, wearing nothing but the barest amount of clothing, beckoning him to come closer before running through your garden. He chases after you and despite losing sight of you, he can still hear your soft laughter as it echoes in the night. This only spurs him to search for you faster, following the sweet sound of your voice as it begins to sing a pretty song. He treads carefully through fields of flowers until he finds a corner of the garden hidden by a large hedgerow. Your song grows the louder the closer he gets to your hiding place. His lips curve into a smug smirk as he steps behind the leafy wall to claim his prize for finding you, but it faulters as he beholds a most tantalizing sight.       </p><p>You are sitting on the grassy ground with your back towards him surrounded by beautiful blooms while rose petals rain down from the sky. As he takes a few steps closer, you stop singing and turn around to face him, revealing that you are now only clad in resplendent flowers. Your lips curl into an impish grin when you see him lurking in the shadows. You call out to him as you lean back on your hands and spread your legs wide, showing him just how excited you really are now that he has caught you…</p><p>Vergil grunts as pleasure thrums through his body and straight down to his groin. He did not even realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see that one of his hands has gripped the base of his engorged cock. His eyes squint down at the offending hand before tearing it away from his crotch. He reaches towards the facet and turns the other knob until it blasts him with cold water. He stands there for a moment as the icy chill of the shower seeps into his skin, once again sulking about his lack of restraint as he tries to banish the insatiable desire that comes along with his dream.</p><p>But it seems to be easier said than done as his mind refuses to listen and just picks back up where he left off. You reach down with one hand and begin to stroke your glistening petals, brushing up one side to circle your budding nub a couple of times before trailing back down the other side. Your breath becomes heavier with every stroke, panting and moaning as you make yourself wet just for him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Vergil…</em>
</p><p>The sound of your voice is so needy…so full of blatant desire…he can longer stand idly by and steps out from the shadows, never tearing his eyes away from your fingers as he walks closer, closer, closer…You continue to tease yourself as your legs spread even wider, giving him a good view as one of your fingers buries itself deep inside your sopping wet cunt. Your strangled cries of pleasure send him to his knees, but he keeps pressing on at a crawl as your finger starts to pump in and out of your silken flower…pulling more and more moans from your soft lips…</p><p>Vergil groans as another wave of pleasure rocks through his body, effectively shaking him out of his lewd recollection. His eyes snap open and he quickly notes that he has shifted around in the shower, leaning back against the shower wall while his hand is once again around his hard member. He is grasping it just below the tip now, which means that he was stroking himself to his dream instead of just holding it this time. He glares down at his troublesome erection, trying to find the will to let go…but his cock twitches in the palm of his hand, begging him to relieve this torturous ache while the image of you spearing yourself comes unbidden to the forefront of his mind…</p><p>Vergil growls lowly as he consents to defeat while his thumb brushes the head of his cock, smearing stray droplets of precum all around the head before stroking in a slow and steady pace. His mind wonders back to his dream, but he lets his imagination run wild since it originally ended right when you came around your delicate fingers. This time you keep pleasuring yourself while he tears off his coat, vest, and gloves. Then he crawls in between your legs and removes the flowers covering your chest with his teeth. You eagerly push your breasts up to his face as he unveils one pert nipple for his feasting eyes. He teases it with a few flicks of his tongue, relishing the way your breath hitches with every stroke, before sucking it into his warm mouth.</p><p>You let out a breathy moan and your hips begin to buck against your thrusting fingers as he lavishes every inch of your lovely breast. His lips trail across your chest, removing all flowers in its wake before coming upon the other nipple. You whimper as he shows it the same attention, fingers moving faster between your legs while you fall back against the grassy ground. Your other hand finds its way into his hair as your moans get louder and louder, rising in volume as you inch ever closer to your release.</p><p>Vergil groans as he tilts his head back to rest against the shower wall. He squeezes his cock tighter as he directs his fantasy self to pull your fingers out from your wanton heat. You whine at the sudden loss of pleasure as he brings your hand up close to his face. He takes in your heady scent with a deep breath through his nose, growling in satisfaction at the sight of your dripping wet fingers before holding it high above your head. His eyes roam over your body as he looms over you, admiring your every curve as it quivers in anticipation of what comes next…</p><p>As Vergil lowers his pants in the fantasy, he braces himself against the shower wall in the present. His hand picks up the pace, jerking himself off with short strokes while you wrap your legs around his waist in his salacious reverie. He presses the tip of his cock against your wet mound, reveling in the softness of your sex for a moment before pushing in with a hard and decisive thrust. Your startled gasp rings out through the garden as he fills you to the brim with his cock, but then your eyes roll back in pleasure as his hips begin to roll in between your thighs.</p><p>Meanwhile in the present, Vergil growls softly as his own hips begin thrusting up to meet every downstroke of his hand, mimicking his vigorous pace in the fantasy while it plays out in his mind. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer while you moan over and over. The rose petals covering your strewn hair across the grass is shaken off as you tilt your head from side to side while you gasp his name out in pleasure. He pounds into you faster, hoping to pull more of those delightful sounds out of your mouth while getting lost in the feel of your body as it writhes beneath him.</p><p>
  <em>Vergil…Vergil…Vergil…!</em>
</p><p>His breathing grows heavier the more he imagines how your sweet voice may sound in the throes of passion. The distinct tightening sensation tells him just how close he is to his own release, and his hand instinctively pumps his cock faster as his mind speeds things up in his fantasy. You encircle his neck with one arm and gently guide him down closer until his forehead rests against your brow. He cannot help but to stare deeply into your eyes, which are now glossy with blissful pleasure as they unabashedly gaze up at him. And just before you fall over the edge and cry out in ecstasy…he captures your lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p>Vergil grunts as his cock grows impossibly hard in his hand right when he muffles your rapturous cries in the fantasy, but then he lets out a gratifying growl as pleasure wracks his body. His hips stop rolling but his hand keeps ardently stroking as he spills his white-hot seed onto the shower floor. He lets himself drift out in the euphoric waves, trying his best to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible before it inevitably fades away and leaves him alone in the cold shower.     </p><p>The strokes of his hand gradually slow down as the last shivers of pleasure tingle up his spine. His hips buck against his hand weakly, but to no avail since his pleasure still wanes until all that is left is self-loathing. He glares down as his now very satisfied cock as it softens in his hand, partly blaming his own lack of discipline for not only giving into his carnal dream of you…<strong><em>again</em></strong>…but also adding to the dream and playing out a fantasy that may never come to fruition.</p><p>Vergil huffs indignantly as he finishes up in the shower before drying off and grabbing a clean pair of pajama pants. He also gathers up the soiled bedsheets for washing and remakes his bed with a spare set of sheets. As he gets ready to lie back down he glances over at his bedside table and zooms in on what he happened to be reading before falling asleep…well, more like ogling its contents since that is the intended purpose of these lecherous magazines. The cover features a woman clad only in flowers…just like his dreams of you…</p><p>A low rumbling growl emits from his throat as the lewd magazine becomes the focus of his unbridled ire. He chastises himself for letting it pique his curiosity in the first place as he throws the offending magazine out of his room for titillating him with its erotic imagery. And as he stomps back to bed, he is grateful that no one will ever know of this late-night incident and that he has no plans of seeing you for a couple days.</p><p>Vergil grumbles as he shuffles under the covers and makes himself comfortable before attempting to sleep. He tries his best to shake the dream from his mind as he starts to get drowsy. But as he slowly slips into slumber, he cannot help but wonder if he will ever get the chance to chase you through the flowers in his waking life. His last conscious thought before sleep takes him over is of you, his lovely rose, and how utterly breathtaking you were in the garden of delight. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>